User talk:XtranormalGeek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Batman: Gotham Guardian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 900bv (Talk) 04:40, May 27, 2012 Hey Dude..... it's Sci. I made my own Batman Movies, The Knight of Gotham , The Knight of Fear , and The Knight of Shadows (I'm going to make the page soon ). Can you read them? Please? You are my biggest fan on the wiki.READ MY STORY OF THE KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS AND THE AWESOME TALE OF GOOD VS. EVIL OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!! 23:42, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Review I'd review the story for you, as long as you can review something for me 00:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it isn't completed 04:36, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I would rather you wait until I finish something 13:13, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course! By the way, would you do the same for mine? Here's the link: Batman: Gotham Knights. Thanks :) 01:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Invitation Yea, sure. What time though? <>Sleeping<>With<>The<>Fishes<> (talk) 13:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat My bad bro, had some plumbing problems and was away from the keyboard when you came on. This is your first warning about swearing following your comments on this page. I do agree that he was annoying you, but I hope you do not swear again. I am a Warrior. 21:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Why did I insult you? You and that other guy (who I don't even know) are calling me arrogant and ignorant and all this crap when you don't even know me. It wasn't an insult, it was the truth. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 22:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I really don't want you to hate me. I am a Warrior. 22:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) As head admin, I must state it is clearly in the rules that use of the severe swear words such as f*ck will result in a warning on the first offence. Swearing in full is not acceptable. If you are that annoyed, just put a * where the "u" is instead. Sorry, but it is there in the rules. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 22:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Whoa. Don't call me a jerk. I am annoyed at the arguements at the moments on here and I don't want it to overstep the line. I was just trying to get a point across. I don't want anyone to hate me, I am iust trying to be diplomatic. If I came across like a puffed up idiot, I'm sorry, I really am. Just don't call me a jerk. Sorry again. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 22:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, makes sense. Sorry, I'm just not happy at all these arguements. Sorry. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 22:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC)